


Blinding me, and your love

by Casimir



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: Galo helps Lio realize how fun a bit of “me time” can be.





	Blinding me, and your love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a twitter thread! @seraphcasimir

Lio doesn't masturbate for pleasure. He's spent most of his life on the run after all, so he thinks it's to be expected. Galo, on the other hand, wanks furiously everywhere. All over the apartment. He's clean about it at least but Lio can open the door at any given time and find him leaning against the tiny kitchen cabinets with his hand down his pants. It's a good thing that they're dating or he'd find it even more awkward than he already does. When Galo discovers they don't share the same joy in it that he does he makes it his mission to "share the love" as it were. 

That's how Lio finds himself on his back in their bed with his knees against his ears and Galo's fingers buried in his ass. They had been a surprise for sure but Galo promised it would be a good time. He trusts him.

Lio's orgasm built the same as always; quickly and to the point. He’s disappointed that it was no different to normal, even with Galo's blustering words, but before his body could clench with release his boyfriend's fingers and hand stilled. 

"Why?" He asks, "I thought the point was to get me off?" 

Galo grinned down at him. That award winning, cheeky smirk that lit up the apartment like a string of lights. "It is! We're not done yet." 

That same rhythm started again. The tips of Galo's fingers rubbing against a place inside him that made his body tingle. His toes began to curl... And then Galo stilled again. He looked like the blue cat that ate the canary. 

"Get on with it!" Lio snarled. 

"You got it, boss." Again and again it happened. The slick curl of Galo's fingers, his hand catching against the head of his dick.

Over and over and over until Lio was sure he'd lose his mind from it. He wasn't sure how many times Galo had brought him to the edge only for him to stop. It was infuriating, maddening. There was a heat inside him matched only by the Promare. Was he sweating? Crying? He wasn't sure anymore. Only that his lips begged Galo's name unbidden.


End file.
